


Milady De Winter

by Arcana_Fool



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcana_Fool/pseuds/Arcana_Fool
Summary: Poem for Haru Week Day 4





	Milady De Winter

**M** y goodness, you really took a while,

**I** thought your subservience would last forever!

**L** amenting your position behind that fake smile,

**A** fraid that your relationships would sever.

**D** read no longer for your future’s sake,

**Y** ou are the rightful owner of your life.

**D** efy all the assumptions that they make,

**E** ntrance them with your strife!

**W** ill yourself to bear this burden,

**I** t’s no easy task.

**N** evertheless, it’s time to close the curtain.

**T** ake off that appalling mask!

**E** mbrace your boundless inner might,

**R** ebel with betrayal’s bite!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my submission for Day 4 (Awakening/Personas)! Enjoy!


End file.
